


Изменить всё

by AntheaAteara



Series: Universe 973 [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Incest, M/M, Romance, Slash, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntheaAteara/pseuds/AntheaAteara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Можно читать и как отдельное произведение</p><p>Вокруг лишь смерть и боль. Каждый, кто был дорог для Тора, пал. Все кончено для Мстителей... Или нет? Что, если судьба дает шанс. Один-единственный. Сможешь ли ты повернуть все вспять и изменить все?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "М" значит Мрак

**Author's Note:**

> Действия происходят в моей Вселенной Марвел - Вселенная 973 (Universe 973)  
> Таймлайн: примерно пара месяцев после Лиги Выдающихся Джентельменов
> 
> Слоган:  
> "На что ты готов пойти, чтобы изменить все?"

 

Тор смотрел вокруг себя и не мог поверить своим глазам. Стояла полная тишина. Точнее Тор ничего не слышал. Мгла вокруг. Все словно в замедленной съемке. Он видел миры, которые были разрушены. На это требовались века, тысячелетия. Но никак не сутки. Еще недавно яркий, шумный город бурлил жизнью, а сейчас от него ничего не осталось. Мидгард. Земля…  
  
Тишина стала просто невыносимой, звенящей. Давящей. Он видел, как что-то кричал Стив, подавая команду отступать в укрытие тем малым горсткам людей, что выжили. Бомба взорвалась в стратосфере, и портал не смог затянуться. Вокруг лишь одна смерть. Это было хуже, чем на войне. На всех войнах, которые повидал Бог Грома. Его брат, Локи… Был причастен к этому. Когда же все стало настолько плохо. Порталы открывались по всему миру. Во всех частях Земли хаос. И нет спасенья. Сам Тор был ранен, но не смертельно. Чего не скажешь о его товарищах. Тони пал как герой. Недалеко лежали окровавленные тела Наташи и Хоукая. Они лежали рядом, ее рука в его ладони. Вместе во всем… Халк ревел от ярости. Но даже ему не удавалось справиться со всеми этими порождениями зла. А где-то недалеко в небе парил его брат. Смеясь, торжествуя. То был смех ненормального. Его аристократическое лицо исказилось в жуткой гримасе. Локи уже было не узнать.  
  
Джейн, милая Джейн. Его Джейн… Связь со ЩИТОМ прервалась. Если уж могущественное спецподразделение пало, то, что же говорить о простых людях…  
  
Слух понемногу возвращался. Слышны были отголоски взрывов. И вдруг кромешная тьма. Тор упал наземь.  
  
Непонятно сколько времени прошло. День, час или же минута. Но, когда Тор открыл глаза, он ужаснулся. Об этом месте слагали жуткие легенды, и ни один из воинов не пожелал бы сюда попасть. Царство мертвых. Только этого не хватало. На Земле он мог хоть немного помочь. Неужели все кончено…  
  
\- Не кончено. – Слова эхом отдавались в темной и хладной пещере. Перед Тором предстало существо жуткого вида. Одна половина её тела чёрно-синяя, другая мертвенно-бледная. Голос, безжизненный и жуткий, прорывался в самую душу, вызывая трепет.  
  
\- Хель, - произнес Тор.  
\- Верно, - улыбнувшись, хотя это больше походило на оскал, существо продолжало. – Тор Громовержец, и каково тебе знать, что всем, кто был тебе дорог, уготован страшный конец?  
  
Тор молчал, в нем все вскипело от злости, отчаяния и безысходности. Присев на холодную землю, и оперевшись о стену, он устало посмотрел на Богиню.  
  
-Ну же, возьми себя в руки, Бог Грома. Ты же по рождению Царь Асгарда. Не гоже тебе, воин, сдаваться.  
\- Все уже кончено, - устало возразил он.  
\- Хмм… А что, если Я скажу тебе, что еще есть шанс?  
Тор с недоверием посмотрел на Хель.  
\- Зачем тебе помогать мне?  
\- Незачем. Правда есть правда. Но эти создания, которых повел в бой твой брат, не уважают ничего во всех существующих мирах. Представь себе хаос и полный МРАК. Тьма порождает тьму. Неужели Великий Один Всеотец тебя не учил простым истинам? Хм… Боги не способны остановить Рагнарек. Конец ВСЕГО может наступить. Читаури – единственная раса, способная искоренить Богов. Их прельщает лишь тьма. Они ее не боятся. Все, что для них важно – это небытие. Я бы радовалась… Но мои чертоги будут переполнены, как бы они не были нескончаемы. К тому же, в хаосе не существует смерти. В хаосе и небытие НИЧЕГО не существует. Сможешь ли ты остановить их и не обречь на гибель ВСЕХ нас?  
\- Я не смогу. Как не смог уберечь брата. Я был слепцом, но уже поздно сожалеть, - грустно вздохнул Тор.  
\- Никогда не бывает рано, и никогда не бывает поздно. Этот урок ты тоже пропустил? Хмм… Хитростью можно добиться многого. Не так ли, Скульд? – Хель усмехнулась, и Тор увидел юную деву, которая была закована в камень. – Это одна из Норн. Они лишь думают, что всемогущи и непобедимы. Думают, что любая власть, даже непосильная, им по плечу. И это брешь в доспехах их душ. Отвечай, Дева, Хаос близок?  
  
Каменное лицо ожило, и Дева молвила со слезами на глазах: - Ты права, Хель. Но никому не под силу это остановить.  
\- Ха-ха, - зло рассмеялась Богиня. - Очередная ложь? Тебе ведь тоже не хочется такого конца для всех и вся? Молчи. Я избавлю тебя от необходимости лгать. Ложь есть ложь. Тор, знакомься: это Скульд. Норна будущего и долга. Для лучшего результата хотелось бы заполучить Деву прошлого. Но и эта сойдет. Я верну тебя назад. Поверну все вспять. До того, как ты и твои товарищи вступили в бой. У тебя будет лишь один шанс, чтобы все изменить. Один. И никак иначе. Но тебе придется отказаться от самого дорогого. От любви. Навсегда. Это цена, которую придется заплатить. Не так ли, Скульд? – Дева отвернулась. А Хель продолжала. – Так ты согласен, герой? И помни: лишь один шанс, одна дорога. Вернуться будет невозможно.  
  
Тор не знал, что делать. Джейн… Никогда больше не увидеть ее было страшно. Но…  
  
\- Промедление смерти подобно. Посмотри Тор, внимательно. – Хель раскинула руки, и появилась картина того, что происходило на Земле. Это было жуткое зрелище. А потом он увидел звезды. И как, один за другим, миры разрушались, исчезали. А потом непроглядный мрак.  
\- Я согласен, Богиня Хельхейма.  
  
Хель улыбнулась. Освободив Деву, она кивком указала на Тора. Скульд больше ничего не оставалось, кроме как помочь.  
\- Ты должен знать, Тор Громовержец. Я не в ответе за то, что может произойти. Вернувшись назад, ты изменишь все. Норны больше не властны над судьбами тех, в чьи жизни ты вмешаешься. И знай, Я не властна в полной мере над прошлым. Лишь над грядущим. Ты можешь вернуться в любой момент из своего прошлого. В любой. Будь то годами ранее или минутами. И…удачи тебе. Я чувствую, что твое сердце чисто. Оно способно любить и прощать. – Молвила Норна.  
И вот свечение охватило ее, а затем, и Тора с Хель, и всю пещеру. Свет был настолько ярким, что приносил боль. И вдруг все это перестало существовать. И только один мрак кругом. Лишь мрак


	2. "С" значит Сомнение

Предзнаменование, долг, судьба… Хорошо, когда все заканчивается. Эта несправедливость, ложь, сомнения, боль… Все ведь закончилось. Тогда, после взрыва.   
  
Смерть, хаос и … спокойствие?..   
  
Устал, как же он устал. От этого еще приятнее лежать …. На чем-то. Дуновение ветерка. Рука прошлась по скошенной траве. Так, стоп. Где это он? Тор открыл глаза и резко поднялся, чувствовалась слабость во всем теле, поэтому он слегка пошатнулся, но не упал обратно. Обратно, это куда? Громовержец устремил свой взор на небо. Оно спокойное, с немного фиолетовым оттенком. Небо над Асгардом. Что он здесь делает… Как оказался в… в царском саду? Однако. Вот все было во мгле и… Верно, ведь та женщина говорила, что он отправится в прошлое. Но в какое именно прошлое он попал? Тор посмотрел на свои руки, навис над ручейком и в отражении увидел себя. Без изменений. Так, нужно подумать. Он вернулся в Асгард в своем прежнем обличии. Но вот время… С этим был напряг. Посмотрел еще раз на небо. Близится закат.   
  
Он постоял еще немного, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и найти в себе мужество сделать шаг. Почему-то, казалось, что любое движение может привести к чему-нибудь плохому. Тор вздохнул глубоко и сделал попытку сдвинуться с места. Шаг - и ничего. Хотя бы с этим проблем нет. Первым делом сын Одина решил пробраться в свои покои. Но странное ощущение, что витало в воздухе не покидало, и по пути в свои опочивальни Тор все же не выдержал и прижал к стенке первого попавшегося слугу. Тот с неким благоговением попытался поклониться, но Тор ему не позволил. Вместо этого он начал его трясти.  
\- Какой сейчас день? Месяц? Год? – ответа он боялся. Глаза у него были дикие в тот момент, и слуга не решался открыть рот. – Ну же, отвечай. Что сейчас за день такой?  
\- Через два дня Ваша коронация, Ваше Высочество, - испуганно промямлил слуга. – Идет подготовка к празднеству.   
\- Моя коронация… Какая по счету? – Слуга был очень испуган – никогда еще Тор Одинсон так не орал на слуг. – Ну же, отвечай, - встряхнул его Тор.  
\- Первая, Ваше Высочество, первая. – Он чуть ли не скулил от страха.  
  
Тор отпустил испуганного мужчину и мигом понесся в свои покои. Раскрыв двери, он оторопел.   
  
\- Брат, - Локи прохаживался туда-сюда по покоям Тора своей неизменной медленной походкой и одарил Громовержца такой спокойной и доброй улыбкой, что Тор, будучи в оцепенении, только и мог, что пялиться на Лафейсона. Вот он привычный, старый добрый Локи, в своем зеленом плаще и с короткими волосами, которые еще не отрасли после всех этих происшествий. Чуть нагловатый и насмешливый, однако теплый взгляд, и поза, которая говорила, что он сыт и доволен, и в ближайшее время нападать не собирается. – Ты что, забыл?   
\- О… о чем… забыл? – осторожно спросил Тор.  
\- О нашей встрече?  
\- Встрече?  
\- Да, Тор, о встрече. Что с тобой? Где ты был? – Лофт подошел к брату, - у тебя такой вид, - усмехнулся он и провел рукой по волосам Тора. Тот сделал шаг назад, чем вызвал удивленный взгляд Локи.   
\- Я просто решил полежать в саду, – ответил Тор.  
\- Зачем же, брат? С каких пор великий наследник трона Асгарда тешит себя обычными занятиями?  
\- Хмм…Я могу тебя удивить, - улыбнулся Тор.   
  
Говорить вот так вот запросто с Локи, и слышать, как он зовет его братом, было как минимум странно. Странно, но очень приятно.  
  
\- Напомни мне, эта встреча нужна для…  
\- Моральной поддержки. Впрочем, великий царь богов ничего не боится и…  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Что? – опешил Локи.  
\- Спасибо, что ты пришел поддержать меня.   
\- Ты… ты же говорил, что никогда не волнуешься и что…  
\- То было раньше, а сейчас мне нужен мой брат.  
\- Раньше говоришь? У тебя что, в сутках часов в пять раз больше, чем у остальных? Или время для тебя течет по-другому?  
  
Но Тор его уже не слушал, просто подошел и обнял. Крепко так, по-братски.   
Стоял и думал - Вот бы так было всегда. А Локи, Локи боялся лишний раз вздохнуть. Этот момент напрочь не вязался с тем Тором, которого он знал. И такой Тор ему… нравился. Наконец, Тор разорвал затянувшиеся объятия.   
  
\- Что ты будешь делать сейчас?  
\- Пожалуй, почитаю. А что?  
\- Просто… Я выспался уже. Мне не уснуть…нет, не смотри на меня так. Это не из-за волнения. Просто мыслей в голове много.  
\- Надо же. Это исторический момент.  
\- Локи!  
\- Да, Тор. – Бог обмана придвинулся, заглянув в невозможные голубые глаза брата, и замер.   
\- Нуу. Ты как бы располагайся здесь.   
\- Прости?  
\- Ну, ты можешь остаться со мной? Не хочется быть одному сегодня.  
\- Ладно. Но имей ввиду: не буду Я тебя развлекать разговорами…  
\- Нет-нет. Просто побудь рядом.   
  
Бога лжи редко можно удивить, но Тор сегодня только это и делал.   
  
\- Хорошо. – Локи проводил Тора подозрительным взглядом, когда тот подошел к кровати. Он стянул сапоги, плащ, снял доспехи и лег на кровать, вернее на одну ее половину. И похлопал рукой рядом с собой.   
\- Ну, ладно, - протянул Локи, и медленной, настороженной походкой прошествовал к кровати, будто ожидая подвоха. Медленно сел на другую часть кровати и посмотрел на Тора.   
\- Давай же, Я не кусаюсь.  
\- Зато Я кусаюсь.   
  
Тор легко рассмеялся, и Локи уловил чуть слышную хрипотцу, которая всегда волновала сердце. Поняв, что старший принц не шутит, он все же лег, но на значительном расстоянии от Тора, насколько это позволяли размеры кровати. Тор только цокнул, закатил глаза и притянул его с силой к себе поближе. Взгляда Локи он не понял. Ну, и хорошо. Потому что разобраться в сумбуре, что творился в голове трикстера, когда Тор положил голову ему на плечо и закрыл глаза как ни в чем не бывало, было бы уж очень трудно . Локи очень долго пролежал как на иголках, только через пару часов он позволил себе расслабиться. А Тор все не спал, он думал. Думал о том, что все сделает, чтобы вернуть своего младшего брата. Лежал и понимал, что все только начинается.


	3. "Т" значит Трон

\- Мой царь, ты должен гордиться и радоваться. Твой сын, твой наследник меняется на глазах… Думаю, он начинает осознавать всю ответственность, что ложиться на его плечи. Он готов.  
\- Ты права, моя Фригг. Он меняется. Медленно, но верно. Это удивляет, но… Я впервые думаю, что он начал понимать. Понимать насколько все это важно. И все же… Так резко. Это очень странно.   
\- Не волнуйся за него, Всеотец. Он просто становиться мудрее.   
  
  
Этот разговор имел место на следующий вечер. В течение всего дня каждый из приближенных к царской семье заметил перемену в Торе. И каждый из них искренне недоумевал, отчего такая разительная перемена, но это не могло не радовать. Особенно Локи. Он давно не получал такого обилия внимания и одобрения со стороны брата. Брат… Он был по-настоящему счастлив, что у него есть старший брат. И, несмотря на все упрямство и гордость, осознавать, что ближе никого нет.   
  
И то, как его брат поступил на тренировке со своими друзьями. Локи вышел против Франдала. Бой был ненастоящим, но каждый не хотел проиграть. Тор следил за битвой с восторгом, наблюдая за тем, как Лофт дерется при помощи оружия в честном бою, а не с помощью своей опасной и жестокой магии, той, что давала власть захватить миры. Смотрел на то, как изящно тот двигается. Восхищение. Вот что трикстер прочел в его глазах, отвлекшись на мгновение. На долю мгновения, за что и поплатился. Бой был проигран.   
  
\- Ха- ха. Локи, ты проиграл. Опять. - Произнес победитель.  
Всепоглощающая ярость стала подниматься в его душе, но тут Тор сказал то, чего Локи думал никогда не услышать от него.   
\- Ты молодец, мой друг. И ты Локи тоже. Поверь Франдал, зная Локи , думаю у него было еще много козырей в рукаве. Он не использует и половину силы, на которую способен. Даже Я боюсь иногда выйти против него на бой. – Подмигнул брату и позвал друзей отобедать и отметить конец удачной тренировки.   
  
А Локи… Локи все еще стоял там, на площадке, прокручивая слова Громовержца в голове снова и снова.   
  
  
Завтра коронация. Вот он стоит в тронном зале. Он старается, но это так сложно. Тор понимал, что действовать нужно постепенно, ведь с его братишкой никогда нельзя быть уверенным и знать наверняка. Беспокойство поселилось в его душе. Вот он возвышается – трон Асгарда. Все детство он мечтал однажды восседать на троне и блистать в своем величии. То было тогда. Сейчас все стало сложнее. Может уступить трон брату?.. Но это не выход. Нельзя предоставлять ему такую непомерную власть. Она отравит его душу. Бог грома боялся сказать или сделать что-то не так. Нужно было заставить брата довериться ему. Но силой его не заставить. А времени так мало. Он начал вспоминать Джейн. Его милую Джейн. Она, скорее всего, нашла бы выход. А друзья… Он вспомнил, что испытывал в тот момент, когда они пришли его поддержать. Покинули родной дом и рисковали всем ради него. Вспоминал своих друзей с земли. Они были смертные, но настолько удивительные и сильные, что заставляли его восхищаться ими. Нет! Он не может сдаться! Только не теперь. Есть лишь один шанс, не более. Завтра он будет восседать на этом троне. Завтра он сделает все возможное ради родных, ради народа, ради друзей, ради Локи…  
С этими мыслями старший Одинсон отправился в свои покои.  
  
  
Бога лжи нельзя обмануть. Никого нет в мире коварней и хитрей. Но Тор сбивал с толку. Это стало трудно. Труднее, чем когда-либо. Решиться. Закончить начатое. Но он должен. По-другому нельзя. Для него уже поздно.   
Стоя перед троном, на котором завтра будет восседать Тор, Локи принял решение. Самое трудное в его жизни.   
  
Кивнув своим мыслям, он покинул зал. Зал, в котором стоял трон. Трон царя Асгарда.


	4. "И" значит Измена

И вот настал этот день. День судьбоносный. Особенный день, исход которого зависел от решений, принятых гораздо раньше. Теми, кто пытался выйти на тропу величия. Но дается ли оно просто так?.. Завоевывается или даруется свыше?.. Судьба многогранна. И непостоянна. Одно решение меняет всё последующее. Одно слово меняет судьбу начисто. На судьбу следует полагаться. Но что делать тем, над кем судьба не властна более?..  
  
\- Волнуешься, брат?  
\- Ха-ха. Ты когда-нибудь видел меня взволнованным?  
\- Было время в Норнхэйне…  
\- То было не волнение, то была ярость от предстоящей битвы.  
\- Ну, конечно же.  
\- Как тогда мне удалось провести через те земли сотни воинов и уцелеть?  
\- Эээ. Как мне помнится, это благодаря моему хладнокровию нам удалось выбраться.  
  
Локи понимал, что Тор ценит его помощь, но не решается признаться даже себе.   
Тор рассмеялся.   
\- Ну, конечно же. Используя свои вечные трюки… - сказав это, он замер. Либо Локи сейчас ощетинится, либо… да, хвала Одину, тот лишь ухмыльнулся. Без злобы, что не могло не радовать.   
  
Не повезло слуге, так некстати подошедшему с бокалом вина и позволившему себе улыбнуться. Локи тут же ожесточился. Из бокала начали выползать змеи, страшно напугавшие лакея. Он тут же выронил поднос, и змеи поползли по полу. Локи рассмеялся. Тор сразу заметил нотки надменности и злобы.   
\- Локи! Напрасная трата хорошего вина, - попытался он разредить обстановку.   
\- Это была просто шутка. Так, мой друг? – обратился принц к слуге. Тот боялся даже пошевелиться. И Лофт обратил змей в пыль. Братья посмеивались, а слуге пришлось выдавить из себя улыбку и, подняв поднос, откланяться.   
Подошел один из воинов армии Тора и подал тому шлем.   
\- Милые крылышки.  
\- Ты же не хочешь начинать это снова, Корова?  
\- Я хотел быть искренним.  
\- Ты не способен на искренность.  
\- Правда?  
\- Правда!  
\- Я ждал этого дня столько же, сколько и ты. Ты мой брат и мой друг. Иногда Я завидовал, но никогда не сомневался в том, что люблю тебя.   
\- Спасибо тебе. – Тор был счастлив слышать это от того, кто меньше всех говорит о своих истинных чувствах. Он протянул руку и коснулся шлема Локи. Настоящий братский жест. Обычно Локи не любит, когда его касаются. Но сейчас не протестовал. Это еще больше обрадовало Тора. Может, он уже начал меняться и становиться мягче?..  
\- А где же поцелуй?  
\- Ха-ха. Перестань, Локи… Все так странно. Я ведь не царь.  
\- Пора, - Локи весь собрался.  
\- Иди вперед. Я за тобой.   
Настроение Тора резко поднялось. Он перестал чувствовать сомнения, что не давали ему заснуть ночами. Все как должно быть. Он – царь Асгарда. А Локи по правую руку от него. Верный и родной.  
  
И вот он. Тот самый момент. Исключительный. Важный. Великий. Тор поднял свой молот и народ разразился криками и аплодисментами в честь будущего владыки. Он шел по проходу, гордо подняв голову. Но уже без того чувства превосходства и надменности. Он шел и смотрел на всех с чувством благодарности и, понимая, что отныне несет ответственность за каждого.   
  
С уважением преклонил колени перед своим царем. Посмотрел на свою мать, друзей и на Локи.  
Всеотец ударил посохом, призывая ликующих к тишине.   
\- Тор. Сын Одина. Мой наследник, - на этих словах в сердце Локи что-то дрогнуло. - Мой первенец. Тебе вверил Я могучий молот Мьёльнир, выкованный цвергами из ядра звезды. По силе ему нет равных. В разрушении или созидании. Он верный спутник царя. Я защищал Асгард и жизни невинных обитателей девяти миров в начале всех начал.   
  
  
А в это время в самом сердце Асгарда стражников, охранявших Тессеракт, поджидала опасность.   
В тронном зале же продолжалась церемония, и никто не догадывался о предстоящей угрозе. Никто кроме двоих. Тор изо всех сил надеялся, что эта церемония дойдет до конца. Ведь Локи не мог его предать. Не после того, как он вернулся.   
  
\- Клянешься ли ты охранять девять миров?  
\- Клянусь.  
\- Клянешься ли ты оберегать в них мир?  
\- Клянусь.  
\- Клянешься откинуть в сторону корыстные амбиции и действовать во благо девяти миров?  
\- КЛЯНУСЬ!!!  
Тогда сегодня Я, Один Всеотец, венчаю тебя…  
  
Царь замер. Сердце Тора оборвалось. Он понял. Понял, что сомневался не просто так. Локи!  
\- Ледяные великаны! – Один ударил посохом и пробудил Разрушителя.   
  
Он справился с задачей, но церемония была окончательно расстроена. Жителей Асгарда выпроваживали из тронного зала, и они в панике возвращались домой.   
  
Всеотец с наследниками спустился в Хранилище оружия, обитель Тессеракта, дабы оценить ущерб, и предполагая худшее. К его счастью Тессеракт был на месте.   
Тор помнил, что говорил в прошлый раз. За что и поплатился. Но все равно хотел проучить великанов, однако была веская причина не допустить даже мысли о том, что нужно идти на Ётунхейм – Локи! Если он узнает об истинном происхождении, то все будет кончено. И другого шанса уже не будет. Ни в коем случае нельзя пускать туда Лофта. Это будет смерти подобно.   
Когда страсти после вторжения улеглись, Тор с Одином вновь вернулись во дворец. Но для церемонии было уже поздно.   
\- Сын мой, ты ведь понимаешь, что сейчас не время?  
\- Да, отец. Церемония будет проведена тогда, когда ты посчитаешь нужным.  
\- Тор, ты правда пойдешь на это?  
\- Д, отец. Я клялся в верности своему королю и пока в моем теле теплится жизнь, Я его не предам.   
\- Я горжусь тобой, Тор.  
\- Спасибо. Отец, мне нужно поговорить с братом.  
  
  
Тор вернулся в тронный зал. Не смея сесть на трон, он сел на ступеньки начал ждать Локи.   
\- Этот день должен был стать днем твоего триумфа, - Локи как всегда передвигался словно змей, почти незаметно и бесшумно.  
\- Он придет потом. Мой триумф.   
\- Ты ведь хочешь пойти на Ётунхейм?  
\- Нет, Локи. Отец прав. Это необдуманный поступок. Тем более Я знаю, как они остались незамеченными для глаз Хеймдаля.   
\- Вот как?   
Тор проклял себя за неосмотрительность.   
\- То есть, Я догадываюсь, что есть места, недоступные для взора всевидящего стражника. Единственное, что можно сейчас сделать, так это найти их и укрепить охрану, чтобы больше никто не посмел проникнуть в святая святых.   
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Да, брат. Я уверен. Ступай. Мне нужно подумать. Сегодня был длинный день.  
\- Что ж, хорошо. Я оставлю тебя, брат. И Тор…  
\- Да?  
\- Мне жаль. Мы справимся с этим. Я обещаю.  
  
И Локи покинул тронный зал.   
А Тор еще очень долго сидел там, на ступеньках и осознавал, что ненависть поселилась в его брате еще очень давно. Локи предал его. Это было больно. Очень больно. Еще больнее, чем тогда, на мосту. Тор должен был вернуть брата. Однако так просто ему не одержать победу. Но понимал, что проиграть ему нельзя. Ни в коем случае. Иначе конец.


	5. "Т" значит Тревога

Тор лежал в своих покоях на огромной кровати. В детстве, когда ещё можно было бояться, ему было иногда страшно. Казалось, изо всех щелей полезут ледяные великаны, а он будет один на этой кровати. Уязвимый. Одинокий.   
  
А потом всё изменилось. Он вырос и огрубел. При слове страх, он и его друзья смеялись. Однако в глубине души иногда просыпался тот мальчик, для которого сказки матери были лучшим развлечением.  
  
Сейчас Тор лежал на левой половине кровати, оставшись в одежде. Обнимал себя руками. Ему было страшно. Страшно за себя, за Локи. А ещё он боялся самого Локи.   
  
Его сладкие речи отравляли. Они были как острие ножа, спрятанного в одеждах и не по правилам, будто исподтишка, наносящим смертельную рану. Предательство хуже ада. Хуже всего того, что испытывал или, как казалось Тору, будет испытывать он.   
  
Дверь открылась бесшумно. Тор услышал лёгкую поступь брата и перевернулся на правый бок. Спиной к брату.  
\- Тор, - тихо позвал трикстер.  
Бог грома молчал. Он так устал притворяться. Слишком невыносимо было видеть ложь в глазах брата и обманчивую улыбку на его устах. Тор молчал, когда Локи позвал его ещё раз.  
Молчал, когда тот подошёл к кровати. И молчал, когда тот лёг на свободную половину.   
\- Тебе плохо, брат. Позволь мне остаться с тобой, хоть и ненадолго. Я не буду мешать. – Произнёс это и повернулся к Тору.  
Одинсон почувствовал, как рука брата легла на плечо и сжала, словно в безмолвной поддержке.   
  
***   
  
\- Мама, Я уже большой для сказок.  
\- Неужели? – произнесла Фригг с улыбкой.  
\- А ты, Локи?  
\- Нет. – Помотал головой.  
\- Ну, тогда Я расскажу сказку твоему брату, а ты можешь не слушать.  
\- Куда Я пойду, это вообще-то моя комната. И вообще, Я хочу спать… - взглянул на младшего брата. - Ну, ладно. У него же глаза на мокром месте. Прочитай ему сказку. Так и быть, Я тоже послушаю. Не затыкать же мне уши.  
\- Конечно, мой Тор. И, правда, не затыкать же тебе уши. – Фригг всеми силами старалась сдержать хитрую улыбку. – Хорошо, устраивайтесь поудобней.  
Тор демонстративно отвернулся, показывая, какой он взрослый. А Локи повернулся к брату.   
И хоть видел лишь спину, всё равно радовался. Такая сцена происходила каждый вечер.  
  
***   
  
Тору мучительно, просто невыносимо захотелось скинуть руку брата. Но бог грома сдержался. Трудно было себе признаться, но он тот самый, кто здесь притворяется больше всех.   
  
По лицу Тора катилась одинокая слеза. В ней было всё: и отчаяние, и страх, боль и неуверенность, усталость. Но хуже всего то, что он начал терять веру.  
  
Так они и лежали. Тор, думая о брате и о миссии. Локи о Торе и предстоящей войне. Так рядом, и так далеко. Словно между ними была невидимая стена. А за окном светила луна. Яркая и непорочная. Также как и на Земле.  
  
***   
  
Тора уже тошнило от притворства Локи. Интересно, есть ли в нём хоть капля совести. Или это так просто – предать семью, даже не зная, что она тебе не родная. Конечно, родная, одёрнул себя Тор.  
Нужно было делать хоть что-нибудь. Но он по-прежнему не видел спасения в случае передачи трона брату. Слишком много власти.   
  
***   
  
Послышался грохот.   
\- Тор!   
\- Отец! Что происходит?  
\- Готовь воинов! Это вторжение!  
О нет! Слишком рано. Где Локи?  
  
Ледяные великаны напали внезапно. Накануне Тор говорил отцу о невидимых Хеймдалем тропах. Они начали поиски, но слишком поздно.   
  
Их было несколько сотен. Они крушили всё на своём пути. Тору со своими воинами пришлось туго, но через несколько часов выживших среди врагов почти не осталось.  
  
Один схватил одного из уцелевших.   
\- Зачем? Зачем Лафей так поступил? У нас перемирие!  
\- Кому нужно твоё жалкое перемирие? Ты глупец, Всеотец. – Вдруг он издал хрип, и упал замертво.  
  
\- Отец, что это значит? – Спросил подоспевший Локи. Тору стоило больших усилий и хитростей оградить Локи от битвы.  
\- Это значит, сын мой, что они нас не бояться больше.   
  
***   
  
\- Тор, что теперь будет?  
\- Я не знаю, Локи. Но то, что было сегодня – это объявление войны.  
  
***   
  
\- Тор, атака на Земле!  
\- Я вижу, отец. Нужно помочь.  
\- Несомненно. Но Я не могу отпустить тебя одного.  
\- Можешь. Они не поймут, увидев полчище иноземцев.  
\- Ты прав, но Я не могу оставить тебя незащищённым. Решено! Твои друзья идут с тобой. Я нисколько не сомневаюсь в их преданности тебе. А твой брат…  
\- Отец, присматривай за Локи. Ни на шаг не отпускай! Слышишь? Обещай!  
\- Что тебя беспокоит, Тор?  
\- Я… Послушай, Я не могу сказать всего, ясно? Но ты должен знать, что мне известно всё о Локи.  
\- Всё? Что это значит?  
\- Я знаю!.. что Локи не родной тебе.  
\- Конечно, родной.  
\- Ему нельзя ни на секунду отлучаться. Боюсь, если он узнает правду… Он может поступить… дерзко.  
\- Ты что это хочешь сказать? Что Лафей может посеять в нём сомнение?  
\- И не только, отец. Просто обещай, что глаз не спустишь.  
\- Обещаю.  
  
Тор уже выходил из залы, как:  
\- Тор!  
\- Да?  
\- Ты изменился… стал мудрее?.. Я тобой горжусь.  
\- Я благодарен, отец.  
  
***   
  
\- Но почему Я не могу помочь?  
\- Локи, защищай отца и мать. Никто больше не вызывает во мне уверенности.  
\- Это сделает тебя счастливым?  
\- Да, Локи.  
\- Конечно, Тор. Я всё сделаю.  
  
***   
  
\- Готовы?  
\- Да, Тор, конечно.  
\- Хеймдаль, мы явились. Переноси нас. Да и… Лучше оставь нас возле Бродвейского театра в Нью-Йорке. И, пожалуй, где-нибудь позади здания.  
\- Тор?  
\- Да, Сиф.  
\- Ты ничего не хочешь нам сказать?  
\- Нет. – Тор улыбнулся. – Всё замечательно. Хеймдаль?  
\- Приготовьтесь.  
И яркое свечение охватило пятерых друзей.  
  
***   
  
\- Тор. Что теперь?  
\- А теперь мы навестим друзей.


	6. "Е" значит Единство

\- Агент Коулсон, Вам слово.  
\- Слушаюсь, генерал Фьюри. Джентельмены… и леди, вчерашний бой показал нам, что, произошло то, чего мы опасались. Я приготовил Вам всем папки с детальными данными. Прошу Вас. – Папку Роджерсу он передал с особым трепетом. Тот сдержанно кивнул. – Кхм. Так вот. Произошло то, чего мы опасались. Угроза исходила из космоса. Те, кто на нас напал не похожи ни на кого, с кем нам приходилось сражаться ранее. И…  
  
Агент Коулсон не смог договорить. Всех присутствовавших в зале совещаний отвлёк шум за дверьми. Вдруг они распахнулись и торжественная, но до жути странная процессия вошла в зал. Их предводитель, как стало понятно агентам позже, дал указание своему подчинённому прикрыть двери, что тот и сделал.   
  
Агенты ЩИТа мягко говоря были в шоке. Не каждый день в особо охраняемое здание врываются какие-то громилы, по виду напоминающие нечто среднее между средневековыми викингами и сбежавшими из психбольницы актёрами погорелого театра.  
  
\- Что всё это значит?! – Наконец пришёл в себя Ник Фьюри. – Вы кто такие? И как попали в здание ЩИТа? И что сделали с моими людьми?  
\- Спокойно, генерал. – Произнёс Тор с улыбкой. – Всё в порядке, не волнуйтесь.  
\- Да, дружок, не рыпайся. – Усмехнулся Вольштагг, беря в руки оружие.  
\- Ну, что ты, Вольштагг. Кто так разговаривает с друзьями?  
\- Мы с Вами не знакомы. – Возразил Тони.  
\- Может, Вы уже объясните, в чём дело? – Чёрная Вдова тайком под столом уже снимала пистолет с предохранителя. Агент Коулсон и Стив повскакивали со своих мест. Один только доктор Беннер спокойно сидел на своём стуле.   
  
\- Джентельмены… И леди. Успокойтесь, пожалуйста. Никто не собирается драться. Наташа, убери пистолет. – Романова опешила. – Я сейчас всё объясню.   
Одинсон дождался, пока все рассядутся, включая его друзей.  
\- Моё имя Тор.  
\- Привет, Тор.  
Тор скосил глаза на Тони. Вот нет, чтобы без закидонов.  
  
\- Так вот. Вы меня не помните, но мы уже встречались раньше.  
\- Да неужели, - хмыкнул Бартон. - Вас, ребята Я бы запомнил.  
\- Про себя не скажу. Если это случилось на пьяной вечеринке, а Вы были в этих костюмах…  
\- Это доспехи воинов Асгарда, жалкий червяк!  
\- Сиф! Сядь на место, пожалуйста.  
\- Тони! Не превращай всё в фарс. – Фьюри и так был не в самом лучшем расположении духа. Ну, правильно, ворвались какие-то сумасшедшие, вырубили его агентов в коридоре. А как же система безопасности… Придётся всё менять…  
\- Молчу-молчу.  
  
\- Я думаю мне не нужно объяснять Вам, что Мидгард… Земля – не единственный мир. – Судя по напряжённому молчанию, и, правда, не следовало. – Я – Тор. Сын Одина и наследник трона Асгарда. А это мои верные друзья и воины хоть куда: Вольштагг, Фандрал, Огун и несравненная Сиф. – На этих словах Наташа с удивлением уставилась на воительницу. – Мы пришли из Асгарда. Недавно на дворец напали. Целью был Тессаракт – источник энергии удивительной силы. Пока что нам удалось отразить атаку. Но сила неприятеля растёт. Недавнее нападение в Нью-Йорке… мы в Асгарде почувствовали это сразу. Один Всеотец встревожен. Мидгард, Муспелльхейм, Ванахейм и другие миры всегда находились под защитой зоркого Ока Всеотца. Но что-то пошло не так. И теперь неприятель нападает не таясь. И хуже всего то, что они объединяются. Недавно было совершено нападение на цвергов. Народы начинают бунтовать. Они боятся за свои жизни. Все боятся.  
  
Нападавшие на Вас были расой читаури. Они самые опаснейшие враги для приверженцев за мир. Вам едва удалось отразить атаку – это видно по твоему помятому виду. Не обижайся, друг мой Тони. - Старк пожал плечами, мол ничего страшного. – И сейчас они готовятся к объединению с йотунами - ледяными великанами. Если они объединятся – это будет несокрушимая армия. И цель их – хаос. С помощью Тессаракта они намереваются захватить и уничтожить один мир за другим. Поэтому, друзья мои, Я здесь. Знаю, что асы не всегда помогали землянам. И многие битвы понесли ужасные разорения и разрушения, но Око Одина всегда приглядывало за Мидгардом, стараясь уберечь все миры от бесконечного мрака. Уберечь Тессаракт – значит спасти все девять миров. Я пришёл сюда, чтобы просить Вас помочь в трудный час. Объединить силы, чтобы спасти Вселенную. Объединить силы, чтобы победить.  
  
***  
  
\- Друг, да ты в своем уме? Я, конечно, крут. Но в космос лететь? Как ты нас там представляешь?  
\- Старк! Мистер Одинсон…  
\- Вы звали меня просто Тор.  
\- Что ж, Тор. Я не могу так стразу дать Вам ответ. Мне нужно учитывать интересы моих людей. Не говоря уже о силах врага и нашем вооружении. Вы были правы, говоря, что тот бой нам еле удался.   
\- Я понимаю, Ник. Но, если Асгард - последний бастион - падёт, всё это уже потеряет смысл.   
\- Чувак, вроде Я не пил с тобой в компании, так откуда мы знакомы?  
\- Мистер Старк!  
\- Да что с Вами? Понимаю, те зверюги механические доверия не внушают, но ведь нужно понять, откуда этот клоун – без обид – прочухал коды системы безопасности. И откуда понял, что в трусиках нашей Вдовы спрятан Парабеллум Р-08. – Романова со злостью на него посмотрела. – Он ведь дело говорит. Если мы уже что-то такое проходили вместе, то…  
\- Мистер… Тор. Он прав. Система безопасности ЩИТа на высшем уровне. Мне бы хотелось знать, как произошла утечка.   
  
\- Генерал, Вы сами дали мне коды, когда Я к Вам присоединился. Мы - команда Мстителей. И сражались вместе. Скажем так, к Вам просочилось кое-какое оружие, и Я обязан был помочь.   
  
\- Ты нам не говорил, друг. – Огун пытался вспомнить, были ли у наследника тайные миссии.  
\- Огун, ты прав. Я прежде никогда не был на Земле… в этом времени.  
\- О. Это так увлекательно. Теория альтернативной Вселенной! Мне не хватает некоторых величин в уравнении и…  
\- Дорогой доктор Беннер, Я с удовольствием продолжу наши с Вами беседы о Радужном мосте чуть позже. Но сейчас выслушайте меня внимательно. Скажем так… мне дали второй шанс. Чтобы вернуться и постараться предотвратить все те потери, которые нам пришлось испытать. – Тор замолчал на несколько секунд, вспоминая Джейн. – Но этот шанс единственный, и его нельзя упустить.  
  
\- Значит, мы проиграли битву, так?  
\- Да, мне жаль это говорить, Хоукай, но мы проиграли. Мы были не готовы к такой мощи и… предательству. – Сиф удивлённо на него посмотрела. – Пока что у меня не очень хорошо получалось справляться с этой миссией. Но ещё не всё потеряно.   
\- Что ж, Тор. Считаю, сейчас не то время, чтобы сомневаться в твоих словах и ставить их под сомнение, но это не значит, что Я до конца Вам верю. Мне нужно ответить на звонок. – И Ник Фьюри вышел из зала, с сожалением глядя на своих людей в отключке, мирно посапывающих в полуразрушенном коридоре.  
  
***   
  
\- Советник, что?... Да… Нет… Я понимаю, однако… Великий магистр?.. И всё же Я не стал бы… Да… Да… Так точно.  
  
А в это время в зале совещаний.  
  
\- Так что? Я уже водил тебя в клуб, друг мой Тор?  
\- Нет, Тони. – Улыбнулся. – Нет. Нам было не до того.  
\- Что же ещё происходило? Есть что-нибудь, о чём нам нужно знать?  
\- Нет, Наташа, ничего такого, чего бы мы не могли исправить.  
\- Я круто показал себя, да? Я многих уродцев покалечил?  
\- Энтони, мы работаем в команде. – Роджерса порядком уже достал этот самоуверенный гражданский.  
  
\- Мне самому много чего удалось закрутить в одиночку. Без обид, но Я не привык работать в команде.  
\- Большой парень в бронированном костюме, а снять – кто ты без него?  
\- Гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп.  
\- Надевай свой костюм.   
\- Уу, у кого-то критические дни… Не стану Я с тобой драться.  
\- Надевай свой костюм.  
\- Пошёл ты!  
\- Я сказал, надевай свой костюм!  
  
Мда, Тор уже начал забывать, как с землянами бывает весело.  
  
\- Не указывай мне!  
\- Надевай свой костюм!  
  
И тут они почувствовал удар. Будто бомба взорвалась где-то внутри здания. А может и впрямь… Миг – и в стене появилась огромная зияющая дыра. Грохот и шум были невыносимы.   
  
\- НАДЕВАЙ СВОЙ КОСТЮМ!  
\- НАДЕВАЮ!  
  
Фьюри вбежал в подобие комнаты.   
  
\- Быстро на верхнюю площадку. Это вторжение! Тор, ты нам понадобишься!  
  
Тор уже в какой раз порадовался, что взял с собой своих друзей. Сильные и ловкие, они тут же оказались в передних рядах. Одинсон понимал, что это отличный шанс показать землянам свою мощь. Вернуться без Мстителей он не мог.   
  
Бой был заведомо выигран. Врагов было на удивление мало.  
Вся верхняя площадка и прилежащее здание с некоторыми припасами были разрушены.   
  
\- Это было предупреждение. Они и не собирались нас убивать.  
\- Да неужели, капитан. Моя броня, конечно, и не такое выдержит. Но как ты себе представляешь бой без намерения убить?  
\- Он прав. – Тор посмотрел на агентов. – Это было показательное выступление, как говорится. Это означает, что они достаточно мощны, чтобы пожертвовать своими вот так запросто.   
\- А ещё, это показатель того, - подал голос Бартон, - что они сами с лёгкостью идут под плаху. Они не простые захватчики, это уже какие-то фанатики.  
  
\- Фьюри, так что Вы решили?  
\- Я согласен, нужно принимать меры. Но решать должен капитан.  
Все посмотрели на Стива. Решение было непростое, и он нахмурился, обводя всех присутствующих взглядом.  
  
Первой подала голос Романова:  
\- Я понимаю, опасно оставаться здесь, но это всё, что у нас имеется. Думаю, лучше укрепиться на Земле.   
Стив кивнул. Он хотел выслушать всех.  
\- Я согласен с Наташей. Однако, долго ли нам удастся держаться на плаву? – начал Клинт.  
\- Ведь они проникли в самое сердце ЩИТа так легко… - подхватил Брюс.  
\- Не сможем защитить Землю — так отомстим за неё. Давай, капитанчик, решай.  
\- Тор, прося нас покинуть Землю, оставив её без присмотра, ты требуешь слишком многого. – Тор посмотрел на лица своих друзей-воителей. Они тоже были расстроены. Но Стив прав, это было слишком… -   
  
Однако, мы уже сражались вместе. А мы своих не бросаем. И, если всё будет, как ты сказал, падёт Асгард – падёт Земля. А этого мы допустить не можем. Тони прав, слишком много было нападений в последнее время. Так отомстим за Землю!   
  
Для меня будет честью биться бок о бок с тобой. И для команды. И пусть враги трепещут перед нами. В этот раз мы победим!  
  
Помещение тут же разразилось довольными криками и улюлюканьем.   
  
\- А ты не такой чурбан, Роджерс. – Тони похлопал Стива по плечу и подмигнул.  
Тор пожал ему руку.  
\- Спасибо. Ты настоящий предводитель.   
\- И что теперь, Тор? – Сиф, конечно, нравилось это ощущение духа команды, но всё-таки это было странно. И Тор стал странный в последнее время.   
\- Теперь домой, Сиф. Теперь домой.  
  
***   
  
\- А вот и принц Асгарда. Что, пришёл поблагодарить за последнее нападение?  
\- Поблагодарить? – не добро улыбнулся Локи. – Да, наверное, поблагодарить. За то, что сорвали коронацию и оставили моего братишку без трона. – Локи улыбался, а предводитель армии йотунов буквально чувствовал, как яд стекает с его губ, перемешивается со словами и медленно мучает. – Время было просто подходящее.  
  
Но скажи мне, Лафей, разве Я ценой доверия не указал тебе на эту тропу? Разве мы не договорились, что Тессаракт будет далеко от Асгарда, едва твои великаны вступят на территорию замка? Разве мы не договаривались об этом? РАЗВЕ НЕ Я ДОЛЖЕН БЫЛ ОКАЗАТЬСЯ НА ТРОНЕ? Ты всё провалил, а Я ДОЛЖЕН ТЕБЯ БЛАГОДАРИТЬ? За что ты требуешь благодарности? Скажи мне? За что? – По мере того, как Локи говорил, его голос повышался. Он был просто в ярости.   
  
\- Ты либо сообщаешь мне свой дальнейший план, либо Я нахожу того, кто в состоянии управлять своими воинами и отвечать за свои слова!  
\- Я – Лафей! Да как ты смеешь, принц так со мной говорить?  
\- Ну, что ты Лафей. Я ведь ещё очень добрый. А теперь подумай, что случиться, если меня разозлить… Так ты в состоянии сдержать слово или нет?  
\- Я отвечаю за свои слова. И, если Я сказал, что добуду Тессаракт и уничтожу твоих конкурентов, значит, Я так и сделаю.  
\- Что с твоими союзниками? Кто они?  
\- Это особая раса – Читаури. Поговаривают, они могут убивать богов.   
\- Вот как? – Локи навострил уши.  
\- Именно. Мы с ними заключили договор.  
\- Полагаю, это они виновны в нападении на цвергов и мидгардцев?  
\- Именно.   
\- Слышал, твои воины вовсю готовятся.   
\- Правда. Близится время Рагнарёка. Мы нападём на все миры одновременно. И только ты будешь править Асгардом, а Я - Йотунхеймом. Остальные миры падут, как только Тессаракт будет в моих руках.  
\- В твоих? – Локи снова улыбнулся. Даже как-то ласково.   
\- В наших.   
\- Замечательно. – С какой-то долей нежности произнёс бог лжи.   
  
Лафей был великим воином и один мог в какой-то мере соперничать с Одином. Однако этот мальчишка мог напугать взглядом кого угодно. Особенно, когда вот так приторно улыбался. Такой запросто ударит в спину.  
  
\- Тогда в ТВОИХ интересах проследить, чтобы всё было готово к началу НАШЕЙ битвы.  
  
***   
  
\- Ник, у меня к Вам просьба. Это касается Тессаракта, о котором Я говорил.  
\- Ты ведь говорил с Брюсом, Я думал, Вы всё обсудили.  
\- Да, но у нас только один шанс. Я хочу, чтобы Вы нашли профессора Сольвейга. Он нам поможет.  
\- Хорошо.  
  
\- И Ник…  
\- Есть ещё личная просьба.  
\- Девушка?  
\- Джейн Фостер.  
\- Хотите, чтобы Я её привёл?  
\- Нет. Ни в коем случае. Она помощница профессора. И очень… своевольна. Проследите, чтобы он был один.  
\- Хорошо, думаю это Я смогу устроить.  
  
\- Я не хочу снова заставлять её испытывать столько боли и доставлять ей проблем. – Закончил Тор, оставшись один.  
  
***   
  
\- Да уж. Всё, что Вы мне рассказали, попахивает бредом сумасшедшего… Но Я Вам верю, Тор, хоть и знаю наверняка - до добра это не доведёт.  
\- Спасибо, профессор. Капитан, вот те координаты, где меня оставил Хеймдаль в прошлый раз. Думаю, это единственная дверь, в которую нужно постучать, чтобы нас вернули домой.  
  
***   
  
Огромный шаттл вмиг доставил всю эту разношёрстную компанию в пустыни.  
\- Хеймдаль, Я знаю, ты меня слышишь. Открой для нас Радужные врата.  
\- Давай, Хеймдаль, давай дорогой.  
\- Старк! Сейчас не до твоих приколов.  
\- Ооо. Я опять разгневал капитана? Что Вы будете делать? Какой Я плохой!  
  
\- Старк! – предупреждающе начал было капитан, как тут их всех охватило свечение.   
\- Съешь меня! – Это Тони выкрикнул уже в Асгарде. А потом понял, что они уже не на Земле. Обернулся и увидел странно одетых людей и прибалдел.  
  
Они, мягко говоря, тоже были в шоке от него. Необычное облачение ещё куда ни шло. Но они решили, что Тор привёл каннибалов.   
  
\- Мама. – Тор поклонился.  
\- Фригг, - Сиф, Фандрал, Огун и Вольштагг склонились в знак почёта.   
  
Наташа, профессор и Брюс не растерялись и тоже склонились. Стив шикнул на Тони, знаками показывая, что перед ним королева. Тони театрально поклонился. Стив закатил глаза.   
\- Ваше Высочество, Вам опасно покидать дворец.  
\- Фандрал, милый. Я должна была встретить гостей.   
\- Что не так, мать? Где Локи?  
\- Локи во дворце. Он охраняет твоего отца.  
  
\- Что это значит?  
\- Тор, Один… Всеотец впал в сон.


	7. "Л" значит Любовь

\- Локи! – Тор ворвался в его покои. – Локи!   
Необъяснимое волнение охватило его при словах матери.  
  
\- Я здесь, брат. – Голос прозвучал с балкона.  
\- Локи! Чёрт возьми, как Я волновался.  
\- Почему же? – Трикстер вернулся в комнату.  
\- О… Ну, просто Я думал… да неважно. Как отец?  
\- Я только что от него. Вроде как это обычный глубокий сон, но врачеватели и мать обеспокоены.   
\- Что с ним случилось?  
\- Он был в тронном зале, как вдруг что-то произошло, и он начал оседать. Это было жутковато. Я был сильно взволнован, пока мама не объяснила, что это вроде как неопасно. Тогда она ещё не думала, что…  
\- Не думала, что… что, Локи? Отвечай.  
\- Не думала, что он не проснётся.   
\- Она так считает? Что он не проснётся больше?   
\- Не уверен, но до твоего возвращения она всё время плакала. Говорила, что тебя нет дома, отец в сновидениях и у неё только Я один остался.  
\- Вот как?.. – Тор напрягся. - Ничего больше не хочешь рассказать?  
\- Ничего, Тор. Что с тобой?  
\- Прости, Я просто устал. Там завязалась небольшая битва.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- Разумеется. Тебе нужно беспокоиться об отце.  
\- Я уверен, что с ним всё будет хорошо. Он сильный и бесстрашный. Он нас не оставит. И ты тоже.  
  
***   
  
Тор был один в своих покоях. Разговор с братом не шёл у него из головы. Это было странно. Его слова звучали двусмысленно. Тебя нет дома, отец заснул, Я у матери один. И ведь верно. Единственный наследник. Но в прошлый раз Локи наслал на него Разрушителя, а в этот ничего не предпринял. Может, он ошибается в Локи?.. Может, рано терять надежду?.. Однако же бдительность терять нельзя. С Локи вообще нельзя быть ни в чём уверенным. Второго такого особенного не найти.  
  
***   
  
Все мысли Тора были заняты сомнениями касательно брата. Он не расслаблялся ни на минуту, считая, что Лофт в своём коварстве может ударить исподтишка или вообще не ударить. Но, ни на секунду Тор не задумывался о чувствах Локи.   
  
А сам Локи медленно умирал. Каждое мгновение в его голове шла борьба. С самим собой. А призом был Тор. Вернее, как… Буду хорошим – Тор будет рядом как брат, буду плохим – как враг.  
  
От одной крайности в другую. Не помогали и перемены в брате. Тор будто спятил. Но это вроде как было неплохо. Вернее как неплохо: для любящего Локи – хорошо, для коварного Локи – плохо. Потому что оставаться коварным становилось всё труднее и труднее. Всё вообще относительно. Будь то Асгард, Мидгард или другой мир.   
  
Так вот и не скажешь, но коварные планы Лофта срывались один за другим. И всё из-за нового Тора. А ещё каждый день в Локи умирала частичка души. Невозможность открыто проявлять свои чувства хуже раскалённого железа на коже. Вроде смирился, а вроде нет. Одно мгновение ты убеждён, что любовь запрятана глубоко в самых потаённых глубинах души, в другое начинаешь надеяться на какой-никакой шанс. Трудно. И больно. Вообще конфликтовать с собой и своим подсознанием плохо. А тут ещё и перед решающей битвой.   
  
Начиналось то всё с детских амбиций, а закрутилось вон как…   
  
***   
  
~~Мстюнов~~ Мстителей разместили во дворце, размеры которого потрясали даже видавшего виды Старка, не говоря уже о скромном Стиве. В этот вечер решено было отдохнуть и ознакомиться с Асгардом, ну, или хотя бы его частью, а на следующий устроить военное собрание со всеми военачальниками асов.   
  
***   
  
\- Уау. Ну, это даже хоромами назвать нельзя, это же просто… слов нет.   
\- Нравится?  
  
Романова, услышав девичий голос за спиной, тут же внутренне собралась и постаралась скрыть выражение восторга.  
\- Да, неплохо.  
\- Ах, неплохо… Рада, что нравится. Это далеко не самая роскошная опочивальня во дворце.  
\- Вот как. Что ты тут делаешь?  
\- Тор просил показать его гостям место, в котором он родился и вырос.  
\- Ясно. А где остальные?  
\- Ждут внизу. Женщины-землянки всегда так долго собираются?  
  
Романова прищурила глаза. В нахальной Сиф в первую очередь она видела конкурентку. Ещё больше её бесило то, как Сиф смотрела на Клинта, а он, в общем-то, был не против. Нет, она не ревновала. Он вправе встречаться с кем хочет, но Сиф не для него. Она слишком дерзкая и самоуверенная. Мисс совершенство, мать Вашу.   
  
***   
  
Несколько дней прошло с того момента, как земляне впервые оказались в обители Богов. В целом ознакомление с Асгардом прошло неплохо, однако не обошлось без казусов. Фригг и так считала, что люди из Мидгарда весьма отличаются от её представления, а благодаря Старку она стала думать, что люди безумны. А вот Брюс с капитаном не подвели. Спокойные и вежливые, они очень понравились царице. А ещё, слушая постоянные перепалки Железного Человека с Капитаном Америкой, она решила будто Тони со Стивом – пара, чем ввергла Роджерса в состояние шока, а Тони выбила из колеи, что очень позабавило остальных Мстителей.  
  
Три дня подряд проходили военные советы. Тору приходилось всячески изворачиваться, чтобы Локи практически не попадал не на одно из них.   
  
Лофт очень быстро всё понял и решил расставить все точки над и. Эта ночь была особенная. Звёзды сияли ярче, и будто вся Вселенная была настроена на то, что произошло.  
  
Локи постучался в комнату брата. Не услышав ответа, Локи приоткрыл дверь и тихонько вошёл внутрь. Тор стоял у окна и смотрел на небо. Такое спокойное и красивое.   
  
\- Тор, - тихонько.  
Ответа не последовало.  
  
\- Тор, - уже громче.  
Тор обернулся.   
  
\- Локи? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Пришёл поговорить.   
\- Вот как.   
\- Я отвлёк тебя от чего-то важного?  
\- Вовсе нет. Просто наслаждаюсь тишиной.  
\- О, да. Твои друзья очень шумные. Где ты их нашёл? И почему Я о них ничего не слышал?  
\- Это долгая история.  
\- Я никуда не тороплюсь.  
  
\- Локи…  
\- Что? Не собираешься отвечать? Ну, конечно же. Я всегда узнаю всё последним. Ты не доверяешь мне.  
\- Нет, что ты! Вовсе нет.  
\- Ты думаешь, Я слепец? Я же вижу, как ты смотришь на меня. Будто ожидаешь, что Я в любой момент выкину какой-нибудь фокус. Думаешь, Я глупец? Военные собрания, брат! Это касается будущего. Нашего будущего! Но ты упорно не пускаешь меня на них.  
\- Ты ошибаешься.  
  
\- Вовсе нет, Тор! Помочь матери, помочь на форпостах, переговорить со цвергами, искать брешь с Хеймдалем… Я не так наивен. Зачем ты это делаешь?  
\- Локи, Я, правда, не понимаю о чём ты…  
  
Локи подошёл к Громовержцу почти вплотную.  
\- Тор, - прошептал, - ты делаешь мне больно. Своим недоверием, своим пренебрежением. Все эти годы Я терпел, но с меня хватит! Я не пешка в одной тебе лишь понятной игре! – Голос его стал повышаться - Локи начинал злиться. – Мне только и остаётся, что следовать за тобой. Смотреть на твою спину, на то, как ты взбираешься всё выше и выше. И Я не в силах тебя догнать, как бы ни пытался. Думаешь, Я - слабак? А вот и нет! Я умнее, чем все твои так называемые друзья вместе взятые. Но, наверное, Я никогда не стану достаточно хорош для тебя!  
\- О чём ты говоришь, брат? Ты удивительный. И тебе не нужно мне что-то доказывать.  
\- Ещё как нужно, Тор! Я всегда буду от тебя зависеть. Я люблю тебя! И нет у меня сил справиться с этим чувством.  
\- И не надо, брат мой! Я тоже тебя люблю!   
\- Ты не понимаешь, Тор!  
\- Всё Я понимаю…  
\- Нет! Тор, Я хочу тебя. Без тебя моя жизнь лишена смысла. Ты - моё всё. Я люблю тебя. Так, как любят мужей своих. Не братьев. Всю жизнь любил. Пойми ты! У Бога лжи нет сердца. Оно всегда принадлежало тебе.   
\- О, Локи…  
  
\- Противен Я тебе стану или нет, хотя бы это мгновение подари мне. Я это заслужил. – И с этими словами Локи поцеловал Тора. Бог грома, как бы это… офигел. Аж глаза выпучил. Он, конечно, ко всему был готов, но это было… как-то слишком.   
  
Потом захотел отстраниться. И вдруг увидел, как слеза скатилась по щеке Лофта, и попала на губу Тора. А вот это уже точно из ряда вон. Тут Локи отстранился. Глаза были слегка влажными, взгляд испытующий и очень напряжённый. Будто его обладатель был на поле боя, а не во дворце, ожидая подвоха в любую секунду.  
  
Тору хотелось закричать. На Локи. Это было ненормально. Только он раскрыл рот, как вдруг до него дошло: если сейчас он брата оттолкнёт, то потеряет навсегда. И ничто уже не поможет, даже трон. Да уж, не думал Тор, что именно таким образом и придётся спасать всех. Но понимал, что сейчас уже не важно, чего он сам хочет или не хочет. Главное было остановить Локи. И, если это единственный способ, что ж, придётся им воспользоваться.   
Тор, не давая себе времени передумать, быстро наклонился к Локи и поцеловал его. Хотя тут точнее будет сказать, чмокнул. Локи… обалдел.  
  
Он больше не боялся прикоснуться к Тору. Буквально набросился на него. Начал неистово целовать, легонько толкая к кровати.  
  
\- Ты чего, брат?  
\- Если ты думаешь, что после всего что Я испытал, мы остановимся на этом, то ты - безумец.  
  
Тор отвечал на поцелуи автоматически, а в сознании поселилась паника. К этому он был не готов. Но напомнил себе, что если отступит, то он труп, так что пришлось подыгрывать. Но ещё больше его удивляло то, что было это вроде как приятно. Локи тем временем усадил Тора на краешек кровати, предварительно сняв с него рубашку, а сам уселся ему на колени, не переставая целовать.   
  
\- Ты… даже себе не можешь… представить… как Я… как сильно… ждал… как Я.. жаждал. – Пытался говорить он в перерывах между поцелуями. – Я люблю тебя.  
  
\- Я тоже. – Ну не скажет же он, что любит как брата, и что то, что они вытворяют сумасшествие. Противный голос в подсознании напоминал о том, что они фактически не родные друг другу.   
  
Руки Локи бродили по голой груди Тора.   
\- Ты такой сексуальный, Я часами наблюдал за твоими тренировками. Когда ты снимал рубашку, было особенно трудно себя сдерживать.   
  
Тора бросило в жар. Теперь ему были жизненно необходимы эти поцелуи и ласки. Он обнял Локи за талию и прижал к себе. Ну, а какого чёрта? Локи ему не родной брат. Он его любит. Тор должен быть с ним. Локи всё для Тора. Почему бы и нет? Он оторвался от губ Лофта и посмотрел ему в глаза. Застеленные дымкой желания, они были ещё притягательней, чем обычно. Все мгновения, что он делил с братом: триумф, радость, страх, счастье, воодушевление, боль, ярость - всё то, что испытывал Тор, всё то важное, что с ним происходило – всё это он делил с братом. С самого детства. Он действительно любил Локи. И всё, что происходило сейчас в этом самом месте, было по-настоящему правильным. И он бы не променял это чувство ни на что в этом мире. Тор резко повалил Локи на кровать и навис над ним. Взяв его руку, он поднёс её к своей груди, где бешено билось его сердце.   
  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты смотрел мне в спину. Я хочу, чтобы ты шёл рядом. Я люблю тебя, Локи. Ты дополняешь меня. – И это было самым правильным, что он когда-либо делал.


	8. "И" значит Избавление

\- И что Вы предлагаете? Просто так взять и дать отпор?  
\- Почему бы и нет?  
\- Это безрассудство!  
\- Вовсе нет!  
\- Согласен!  
\- Но послушайте…  
\- Вы все не правы!  
\- У Вас есть предложение получше?  
\- Нет… - На лбу капитана пролегла морщинка.

Дело было на шестой день после прибытия земных гостей в Асгард. Военный совет, на котором должно было всё решиться. В огромном тронном зале собрались почти все военачальники семи миров. Но у каждого было своё мнение. 

Тор понимал, что единственный, кто говорит дело, это Роджерс. Но воины были заняты лишь тем, что перемалывали друг другу косточки и вспоминали старые обиды.

Ситуация осложнялась тем, что Один Всеотец не мог успокоить их всех. Королева не отходила от него ни на шаг и старалась не падать духом. Однако прогнозы врачевателей не были оптимистичны. Королевская семья готовилась к худшему. 

Трон был пуст. Тору хватало ума и совести не занимать его раньше срока. В глубине души он не был готов. Ни принять на себя такую ответственность, ни отпустить отца. 

Локи много времени проводил с матерью в покоях Одина. В эти нелёгкие дни он был её поддержкой и опорой, что не могло не радовать Тора. Вся его подозрительность быстро улетучилась, стоило его брату улыбнуться. 

После того случая Локи присутствовал на всех военных советах. Тор был этому безумно рад. Терпение и холодность Лофта помогали хоть ненадолго, но успокаивать разволновавшихся участников споров. 

Сам Тор говорил мало. Больше слушал. Предложений было множество. Но проблема заключалась в том, что никто не знал ни о конкретных намерениях врага, ни о сроках, в пределах которых вражеская армия начнёт наступление.

Локи всегда стоял по правую сторону от брата, иногда сжимая руку Тора. Больше он не был его тенью. 

В остальном же собрания проходили достаточно спокойно. А потом случилось это.

*** 

Когда одно из собраний подходило к концу, воздух в помещении вдруг стал прохладным, и появилась какая-то дымовая завеса. Она стала складываться в очертания. Знакомые очертания безобразного лица.

\- Что тебе здесь нужно, Лафей?  
\- О. Ничего особенного. Просто хочу, чтобы законный наследник ётунов вернулся домой.

\- Что это значит? – Локи был удивлён. Находясь в замке Лафея во время переговоров, он много узнал о Ётунхейме. Но ни о каком принце не слышал.

\- Какая неожиданность… Бог обмана не знает истинного положения вещей. Локи, идём со мной. И ты получишь всё, о чём когда-либо мечтал.

\- Что за чушь?! Не смей нести вздор!  
\- Разве Я лгу? Пусть твоя “семейка” всё тебе расскажет.   
\- Локи, не слушай его!  
\- Ох, как неожиданно! Даже Громовержцу всё известно. Будь хорошим мальчиком, расскажи ему правду. Иначе это сделаю Я.  
\- Тор? О чём это он? Зачем он лжёт?   
\- Он не лжёт.

\- Нет…  
\- Да. Много лет назад, сразу после моего рождения, отец принёс домой малыша. Ты был слишком мал для великана. Он решил, что не позволит распрям и войнам лишить тебя семьи. Он захотел воспитать тебя. Решил, что из тебя получится замечательный принц. Принц Асгарда.

Локи молчал. Долго. Тор опасался самого худшего. На его глазах рушилось всё, над чем он работал. Всё, ради чего он так старался. “Это твой последний шанс. Другого не будет,”слова Хель звучали как наяву. 

\- Как давно? – Тихо, слишком тихо.   
\- Что?  
\- Как давно ты знал?  
\- Совсем недавно Я узнал, что произошло тогда, много лет назад. Но это не значит, что ты не Одинсон.  
\- Он сын врага!  
\- Сиф!  
\- Врага?! Всю жизнь ко мне относились так, словно Я притаившаяся змея. Выходит, это было не просто так.  
\- Нет, Локи, нет! Неправда. И мать, и отец, они любят тебя по-настоящему. А Я…

\- И что же ты? А, братец? Зная, что Я был не родным тебе, можно было не опасаться за трон, ведь так?  
\- Нет, что ты…  
\- Идём со мной, Лафейсон! Ещё не поздно выбрать правильную сторону.   
\- Замолкни, Лафей. Не тебе мне приказывать. Я в состоянии сам решать.  
\- Брат…  
\- Брат? После всего Я всё ещё твой брат?

\- Локи, кровные узы – это не всё. Есть узы куда прочнее. Слушай внимательно. Я знаю, что сейчас с тобой творится. Знаю, что соблазн велик. Но, пожалуйста, будь тем человеком, что идёт вровень со мной. Тем, кто будет выше всех этих правил. Знай: ни одно из моих слов по отношению к тебе не было ложью. Всё, что Я говорил… Всё то, что было… Это самое правильное, что когда-либо происходило в моей жизни. Самое настоящее. Останься со мной, и ты не пожалеешь! Клянусь, Я больше никогда тебе не солгу. Однако Я не могу решать за тебя. Ты должен сделать окончательный выбор. Сам. Сейчас или никогда! 

*** 

\- Мы почти ничего не знаем об их планах.  
\- Лишь о том, что они хотят устроить Рагнарёк.   
\- Столько спорим, а ни к чему не пришли.   
\- Ты, Локи, как всегда проницателен.

Лофт ухмыльнулся.   
\- А ты как всегда просто очарователен, Тони.

\- Итак, - Тор, наконец, подал голос, - что у нас есть? Нам почти ничего не известно об их планах. Мы не знаем, сколько у них воинов, и о том, как будет проходить вторжение. Не знаем также и об оружии, которым они обладают. Ни о том, с какого из миров они начнут. А так всё хорошо.

\- Это точно. – Брюс подошёл к Стиву. – Капитан, думаю, ты согласишься, что нам нужно больше соратников. Мы призовём всех. Хороших, плохих и ужасных. Сейчас не время выбирать. Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных жертв.  
\- Верно. Мы соберём всех и вся. Будем использовать все возможности. И, чего бы то ни стоило, разузнаем всё о вторжении. И тогда мы будем готовы! И тогда мы дадим бой!


End file.
